


mccormick related drabbles 🙏

by stansfingerbang



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddles, Funny, HWODBWKDHEK, Nightmares, Other, carol loves seeing her dorky man, cute stuff me thinks, idk i think that the mccormicks shld have a better dynamic, one shots, sex hat, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stansfingerbang/pseuds/stansfingerbang
Summary: self indulgent oneshots... i want the mccormicks 2 hav a better dynamic bc obviously the show wont do it smh
Relationships: Carol McCormick/Stuart McCormick, ok thats good, the mccormicks - Relationship, uh - Relationship, whats the family relationship tag
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is rlly bad so ignore that HAHA

The room was cold and stiff, the only noises you could hear were the light snores of both parents sleeping. The room next to them held two people, one older than the other. The youngest child, Karen McCormick, is laying in her mattress. She gulps in fear as she had woken up from a nightmare, one that she wishes she didnt have.

“K-kevin..?” She called out to her brother... no reply was given as the oldest McCormick was fast asleep. Karen tries again, this time raising her voice a bit... again no reply. She slowly gets up from her mattress and creeps down the dark hallway to her parents room. The hallway was quiet.. too quiet for her liking. She knocks on the door a few times before hearing a soft “come in...” 

“Karen its like.. midnight hunny what are ya doin...?” Carol asked, sitting up. Karen was never usually one to barge into this room, she always went to Kennys but we all subconsciously knew he wouldnt be there so she didnt bother. 

“Karen.. Why did ya wake us up? What happened..?” Stuart asks groggily, a slight yawn escaped his mouth as Karen trembled in place. Stuart notices but doesnt say anything as he waits for a reply 

Karen stutters over her words, grasping her teddybear tight. “I uh.. i uhm had a nightmare a-and wanted to know if i could sleep in ‘ere...” her face goes red from embarrassment.

Stuart and Carol look at eachother and nod at her, patting the empty space between them. “Of course you can... you dont gotta hesitate to ask Karen” Carol smiled at her through tired eyes as she climbed up onto the bed. Stuart just lightly chuckles as he gets them two comfortable

Then they all drift to sleep and karen has never felt more safe... she liked this feeling


	2. Sex Hat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carol buys him a hat that says sex on it because thats funny i think.,,, uh KANSOSNDKS
> 
> my writing is still bad and i am just definitely not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUART AND CAROL ARE YOUNG IN THIS BTW... idk why this is so funny HAPNDLAND

She wasn’t too sure why she bought the damn thing, maybe it was because it made her idiot boyfriend laugh like a total maniac... or maybe because he begged. Regardless though she bought the hat and went to hand it over to him, “Stuart!” Carol called for him as she violently banged on the door of his semi-run down home. 

He opened the door, and looked at her. “Hi babe. Whats that...?” He points at the bag in her hand and raised a brow. Carol just sighed. “Remember the sex hat...?” she asked him, already prepared to hear the same loud laughter from a week ago.

Stuart nods, “no duh! it was the best thing ive ever SEEN” he laughs loudly. He welcomes her inside and immediately begins ranting about the hat, unsure why he found it hilarious but it didnt matter as long as it made him happy.

Carol rolled her eyes as she handed him the bag that he asked about a while ago, “just take a look inside and youll see why i mentioned the hat” she mumbles. She watched as he carefully opened the bag to pull out the hat, it was black and it had white text that read ‘SEX’ in fancyish font. Peak comedy. Stuart just looked at her as he tried it on, throwing his classic red hat aside.

“This is.. this is FUCKING AMAZINF?/&:?@/???” He cackled, clapping his hands together violently. “Thank you so much holy shit!” Stuart had the stupidest grin on his goddamn face as he ran around with it on, loudly cheering. Carol just sat there on the couch watching him, she was glad he was enjoying himself with his dumb hat


End file.
